Nightmare
by ElizaJay
Summary: Ruby Swaya is a Half-Breed. Half Human. Half Vampire. She's got the strength, the speed, and even the canines. But after she leaves her beloved England for the small town of Mystic Falls, she soon realises that she's not the only supernatural being around. And life becomes just a little complicated as the dashing Damon Salvatore goes all out to prove that Ruby is not 'just human'.
1. Newbie on the Block

_So I assume some people who are beginning to read this may have read my previous story 'Lost and Found' and might be prejudiced to 'Ruby' who is the main character of 'Nightmare'. So my main aim of this piece is to make people fall in love with my new character and hopefully agree that in her own way she is perfect for Damon._

_Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries belongs to L. . My only creation is Ruby Swayla and her Mother._

Nightmare

Ruby Swayla pulled into the drive of the house that would be her new home for the next 365 days, in her dark blue Mazda MX5. She _adored _her Mazda, and refused to leave it behind with her mother back in England, the Mazda was her pride and joy.

But the fact that she was able to take her beloved car into America with her was only a small consolation. The house was of a moderate size, although quite large compared to her house back home, with four pristine windows set looking out onto the street, and a bright red door with a gold knocker set perfectly in the middle of what could only be described as some sort of 'porch'. The house itself was spotlessly white; Ruby just hoped nobody would be expecting her to wash the paintwork during her stay.

On first sight, she didn't like it. It was too perfect.

With a sigh, Ruby pulled herself out of the leather seat, opened the boot, hauled out her suitcase, and closed the boot.

She was just about to head on into the house when it became apparent to her that she could hear someone breathing. Her body instinctively froze. The breathing stopped. She whirled on the spot to see nothing but a few sparse trees dotted around in the dark. Her brow furrowed in confusion, but before she could ponder the strangeness of having a ghost stalker, she started to feel the beginnings of what she liked to call 'The shakes'.

Ruby always got 'The shakes' whenever she forgot to eat. Since she was half vampire, this meant that instead of getting hungry, she got thirsty.

Ruby could feel the familiar pain clawing at her throat, she swallowed reflexively but it was a poor substitute for what she actually wanted; blood. She knew if she didn't get some food in her soon the other symptoms would begin to show; the veins around her reddening eyes would rise to the surface, and her canines would elongate until they were double the size, and then she would lose control. At seventeen years of age, Ruby had learnt to deal with the inconvenience quickly and efficiently, and always kept a small flask of bourbon on her person. Not the most idyllic drink for a young girl, but it stopped 'the shakes' long enough to get some proper food in, and with a self-healing liver, it didn't do much damage for long.

Ruby took a swig, gasped at the welcome warmth that soothed her throat, and practically ran for the shelter of the house.

As she stepped through the door, unbeknownst to her, a dark figure stood amongst the trees. His hands were held out in front of him as he watched her from a distance, still and silent, like a predator analysing his prey.

When Ruby turned to close the door, she caught a glimpse of the figure, her breath caught as she stepped back, cutting him out of her view. But when she gripped the side of the door to get another look, the figure was gone, as if he had dissolved into shadow.

Ruby slowly closed the door and went over to the kitchen to make a sandwich, food was a priority and a member of the council had helpfully filled the house with basic supplies until she could go shopping herself.

Ruby was doubtful of what she had seen, it was dark, she had been flying all morning and driving all afternoon, her senses were frazzled. On the other hand, she knew better than to dismiss anything unusual that could pose a potential threat, she would have to keep an eye out.

Ruby swallowed the last mouthful and immediately felt better. Then she eyed the kettle and decided she would save her cup of tea for the morning, for now, all she wanted to do was get some sleep.

~RS~

Stefan was busy watching a movie with Elena, a favourite rom-com of hers, when his brother strode through the front door. Stefan's brow creased, "Where have you been Damon?" He questioned without taking his eyes from the screen.

"Someone's in a good mood, what's wrong brother? Run out of bunnies to chase?"

Stefan turned his head to glower at his elder brother, who was leaning against the archway in his usual cocky manner, just as Elena twisted round to look at Damon imploringly, "Don't. Just don't."

Damon feigned innocence, "Don't what Elena?"

Elena just shook her head, "Don't be an ass."

Damon tapped his heart, "Wow, that one really hurt Elena."

Elena sighed and went back to watching her movie, but Damon had other ideas, because suddenly he was sitting on the coffee table, a drink in his hand and a smirk on his face.

Stefan wasn't impressed, "_Damon_…"

"What? Don't you _want _to know where I've been?" Damon eyed them both teasingly.

Stefan was about to start the beginnings of another sibling rivalry, when Elena got there first, "Ok, Damon. Where have you been?"

"Glad you asked. It seems we have a newbie on the block."

Stefan frowned, "A newbie? You mean a _vampire?_"

Damon rolled his eyes, "No Stefan, I mean a puppy. Of _course _I mean a vampire! She just moved in an hour ago."

Elena frowned, "Wait, an hour? How can you be sure she's not just another human?"

Damon stared at her as if she were stupid, "Oh gee Elena, I don't know. Let's make a list shall we? One; she knew I was there even though it was way too dark for human eyes. Two; when she saw me, she didn't slam the door in fear like a normal person, instead she tried to get a better view! And three; no-one who comes to Mystic Falls is ever 'just another human'! There's always a catch."

Stefan and Elena looked at each other doubtfully, didn't sound like anything unusual, but Damon thought otherwise.

"_I_ see, you two don't want to do anything till someone ends up dead."

Stefan tried to reason with him, "That's not true Damon. We just don't want to end up staking an innocent person-,"

"Forget it!" Damon downed the rest of his drink, "I'll prove it, that girl _is _a vampire!"

~RS~

"Ruby?"

Ruby turned from her study of the fruit and veg section to see a rather tired looking woman of about average height with short blonde hair demanding her attention, "Uh…yes?"

"Ruby Swayla? Sorry, I'm Chief Forbes, I'm on the council so I'm afraid it's my job to know who you are." She gave a sheepish grin.

Ruby shook her hand smiling, "Please, don't be. I completely understand Chief Forbes."

"Please, call me Liz. And you've nothing to be worried about, I just saw you and thought to check that you were settling in alright. I know you only got here last night."

Ruby was touched, and slightly bewildered, "Why thank you Liz, I haven't seen much of Mystic Falls yet, but so far so good."

Liz smiled, "I'm glad to hear it, although I heard that you're not planning on going to the High school."

Ruby bit her lip, "Ah, no. Not really…it's not that I have anything against it! God no! It's just back in England I finished High school at sixteen so…" Now it was Ruby's turn to look sheepish.

Liz patted her on the shoulder like a comforting Aunt, "I understand, in fact I thought you might feel that way, so I asked around and their in need of a waitress at The Mystic Grill if you're interested?"

Ruby's mouth dropped open, "Really? You _asked?_"

Liz grinned, "Of course. So, what should I tell them?"

Ruby couldn't believe her ears! She'd been in this town, what? Ten hours? Give or take a few, and already she was being offered a job! The answer was out of her mouth before she had even thought it through, "Hell yeah!"

Liz visibly flinched at the unexpected enthusiasm, but quickly regained composure, "Great, I'll let them know you'll be there at six."

"I guess you will. Thanks."

Liz nodded, "All in the job description." And once again Ruby was left to scan the shelves for food. Only now she had a job prospect hanging before her. Ruby smiled to herself.

Not far from the fruit and veg section, Ruby was being watched. Damon Salvatore was on a mission to prove to his pesky brother and the 'martyr' Elena that the new girl in town _was _a vampire and needed to be dealt with immediately.

But it wasn't until Ruby had a half full basket and was looking at the canned produce that Damon decided to introduce himself, "Ruby Swayla," Ruby found herself a few inches away from what seemed at first sight a god-like creature with perfect bone structure, soft ebony black hair, and bright blue eyes. Her breath caught in her throat for a second whilst he took her hand and kissed the knuckle, "Damon Salvatore. Pleasure to meet you at long last."

Ruby pulled her hand away quickly, shocked, stunned, and very confused, "Wha-, how do you know my name?"

His voice was thick with charm, "Member of the council, my job to know everyone I'm afraid." This wasn't at all true but he wasn't about to tell her that he had been listening in on her earlier conversation. Whilst she searched for her next words Damon took stock of her, she was just a little bit shorter than average, the top of her head reaching to the base of his neckline. Her honey blonde hair came down to her shoulders in thick waves, framing her small face perfectly. Her skin was Caucasian which set off the colour of her eyes, a deep mossy green with specs of light brown close to the pupils.

Eventually she found her voice, "Seems like everyone here's a member of the council. Um, is there anything I can do for you Damon?"

Damon's eyes sparked, here was the perfect opportunity to prove he was right, "Actually there is something you can do for me," his pupils started to contract as he spoke, "I want you to put your shopping down and follow me so that I can introduce you to my brother." Now if she did what he said it would prove she was only human, but if she didn't…

"What?" Ruby looked at him as if he had just made a crazy joke. Half smiling she said, "Look, I think you're a nice enough bloke alright? But I'm not going to drop my shopping just to meet your brother," Damon felt a mix of emotions, triumphant, but at the same time defeated. This he did not like. Ruby picked up a can of soup and plopped it into her basket, "It was nice to meet you Damon."

As she tried to walk past him he grabbed her wrist with supernatural strength, Ruby suddenly looked defiantly into his eyes, she knew he had tried to compel her so his strength wasn't surprising. This wasn't the first time Ruby had crossed paths with a vampire who had been interested in what she was, half-breeds were notoriously rare, so rare in fact that most vampires had never even heard of them. To be fair, vampires weren't supposed to be able to procreate.

Damon whispered too quietly for any human to hear, "I know what you are Ruby Swayla."

Ruby's face stuck to its defiant expression as she replied in a slightly louder voice, "I don't think you do."

Her reply surprised him making his grip slacken enough for her to pull out of it (she was strong too) and walk away without a glance back. Damon watched her receding figure in frustration, what the hell did she mean? Only vampires couldn't be compelled, unless she ingested vervain, what else could she be? Werewolf? Hybrid? Well, he knew where she would be at 6 o'clock tonight.

Maybe he would pay her another visit…


	2. What are you?

Ruby slipped through the front door of the Mystic Grill, hoping that someone might notice her and tell her what exactly she was supposed to be doing. Luckily, someone did notice her, a friendly looking boy standing behind the bar waved at her to come over. A feeling of relief washed over her as she made her way towards the bar swiftly, the guy was just drying some glasses, "Hey, you must be the new girl. I'm Matt."

"Ruby," Ruby smiled shyly, "Chief Forbes told me you needed a waitress?"

Matt put the glass down, "Yeah, ever been a waitress before?"

"Once at a pub back home."

Matt grinned, "Mind if we put you in an apron and just see how you go for a bit?"

Ruby wasn't at all sure, nevertheless the answer she gave was just the opposite, "Not at all."

Matt slapped her on the back which completely stunned her, they were so hands on here in America, "Great! Here, put this on, and start taking the plates from the kitchen. Chef will tell you where they go."

Ruby spent the next hour rushing from one table to another, to the kitchen, and then back out again. It was only when Matt caught her and told her that that would do for now that she actually was able to relax.

"I know it's really cheeky of me, but would you come in tomorrow to man the bar? You'll be paid for all of this of course."

Ruby gave him a tired smile, "Course. 6 O'clock?"

"You know it. But you really have been a lifesaver so have a drink on the house."

Ruby nodded, "Thanks."

She made her way to the bar, but no sooner had she sat down, the seat next to her became occupied.

"Hello again, fancy meeting you here," Damon planted a cocky grin on his face whilst Ruby just sighed,

"What is it _now_?" Her patience was wearing thin with this particularly persistent vampire.

Damon leaned over Ruby menacingly, "I think the real question is; what is it _you _are?"

It was at this point that Matt, who had been watching over the two of them for the past two minutes, decided to intervene, "Damon, leave her alone. Are you alright Ruby?"

Ruby was still frowning when she looked at Matt, "Don't worry, it's all good here."

Damon suddenly swivelled in his chair to look Matt in the eye, "You heard the lady, now get us two drinks on the house. Chop chop."

As Matt turned away Ruby thwacked Damon on the back of the head, hard enough to make him rub the same spot afterwards, "What the hell!" Damon yelled at her.

Ruby just glared at him, "Don't you dare start compelling humans around me."

Damon re-took his menacing position over her, only this time his face was barely an inch away from hers, "I'll compel whoever I like little miss 'goody two-shoes'."

Two glasses of whiskey were placed in front of them, Damon picked up the glass closest to him and took a sip, "Have a drink with me, or can't you hold your liquor?"

Ruby couldn't turn down a challenge, even though she could smell the faint whiff of wolfsbaine coming from her glass. So he thought she was a werewolf now? Well, she'd soon put him straight, then maybe he'd leave her alone.

Damon watched as Ruby picked up her glass and downed the drink in one, any other time he'd be impressed, but today he was just frustrated. Ruby saw his expression and rolled her eyes, "No, I am not a werewolf. I am not a vampire. And I most certainly do not come under any other category you have heard of."

Damon put his glass down, "Then what are you?"

Ruby shook her head, "Look, I'm not here to cause trouble. So could you please just leave me alone?"

She looked at him with pleading eyes, but Damon was as tough to move as stone, "No."

Ruby glared at him, "Well you can't keep tabs on me all the time." As if to make her point she hopped from the stool and stalked out of the building.

She only made it as far as the road when she heard a silky smooth voice directly behind her, "Oh really?"

There wasn't time to turn around since she was already unconscious.

~RS~

When Ruby came too she was strapped to a metal chair in what was almost certainly a dungeon, though where there could possibly be a dungeon in Mystic Falls she had no idea. Ruby groaned, "Oh no."

"You're up," Ruby's head shot up as she noticed her kidnapper for the first time stepping out from the shadows, "Good, we'll get started then."

Ruby felt her heart do a back flip into her throat, "Started on what?"

Damon chuckled as he leaned over her, his hands clasped her wrists which were attached to the arms of the chair, and his eyes locked with hers, "I'll only ask you one more time; what are you?"

Ruby glowered at him, "Get stuffed."

Damon smirked, "Fine," He moved back into a standing position, "I'll just have to find out for myself."

Suddenly the room was filled with sunlight, Ruby was blinded for a second but that was all, she noticed that all her jewellery had been removed. The light disappeared as Damon grinded his teeth together in agitation, Ruby sighed, "I told you, I'm _not_ a vampire. You've got to believe me, this is all futile!"

Damon snorted, "And why should I believe you?"

Before she could answer a glass of water was thrown into her face, she coughed and spluttered, and then realised that the liquid contained traces of vervain. She licked her lips in mockery, "Yum, vervain. What's next, wolfsbaine? Oh wait, you've already tried that one."

Damon growled as he stepped towards her, he pulled off the strap restraining her left wrist, she immediately attempted to punch him, but he caught her fist, "You're faster and stronger than human," Damon took hold of her wrist and stretched out her arm making Ruby's heart beat double time, "And anything not human will heal supernaturally fast, vampire or not."

Ruby watched in mute horror as his eyes turned red and his canines grew in length, and then before she knew it his teeth were in her flesh and she was screaming. He pulled away, his mouth and chin bright with blood and watched. But nothing happened. Ruby's arm stayed mutilated, tears dropped from Ruby's eyes as she sniffed, "Are you happy now?"

Damon stood up, wiped his mouth, and made for the door.

Ruby heard the door being locked, waited until his footsteps had completely faded away, and began to cry.


End file.
